


Delivery day

by floranaconda



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floranaconda/pseuds/floranaconda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is waiting for a delivery at the store but what arrives is a far bigger surprise than just pepsi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delivery day

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by this tumblr post: http://rudeandnotgingeravenger.tumblr.com/post/66997679172/cupcakesnsprinkles17-littlehollyleaf

 

 

Dean was gone.

Cas had slightly hoped that he'd be invited back to the bunker. That he wouldn't have to keep spending his nights shivering alone in the storeroom. But it was to no avail. Obviously his two best friends didn't want him there so he'd keep on as he was. Stocking shelves, serving customers, filling the coffee machine and my god was he lonely. He didn't miss the fighting, he barely even missed heaven. He just missed being part of a whole. He missed his family, both celestial and human. 

He looked down at the list of deliveries in his hand that he'd have to sign for, there was only one expected today so Cas put the list down and started to hang up packets of batteries on one of the pegs behind the counter. 

Whilst he worked, his mind drifted to his short time at the bunker. For just a moment, he'd felt happy to be human. He'd experienced warmth, comfort and good water pressure. He'd been with his family and felt safe. 

A cough sounded from behind him and he snapped out of his reverie, spinning round.

“I'm sorry to have kept you wai-” Castiel stopped mid-sentence as he took in the appearance of the short man holding a clip board in his hand and with a pepsi hat on his head. He had honey nut golden eyes and relatively long hair and was such a startling resemblance to... it couldn't be him though. But Cas could swear that he saw a look of recognition and shock in the other man's eyes. “Gabriel?”

The man's expression shifted into a cocky grin as he replied “Hey bro. Witness protection too, huh?” 

Castiel couldn't believe it. His brother had been killed by Lucifer, how was it possible for him to be stood here?

“Gabriel, you were dead.”

“Yeah and last thing I heard, you were chock full of monsters but here we are” Gabriel then leaned forward and handed the clipboard to Cas, “Can I get your autograph?” he said with a smirk.

“This is no time for your jokes. How are you alive?” Cas' mind was whirring, searching for a possible explanation but nothing fit. Gabriel had always been known for his tricks but to trick Lucifer into thinking you were dead was an impressive feat, and one that Cas planned to get to the bottom of.

“C'mon, lighten up Cassy, we'll get to the minor details lately. I wanna know how you ended up in an ugly blue vest behind a counter. Where's your lover boy and his giant?” Cas looked away at his words, the temporarily forgotten sting on abandonment returning.

“Dean and Sam no longer require my assistance since I became human.” his eyes remained focused on the counter as he answered but once he'd spoken he looked back up at Gabriel who looked confused and a little put out. 

“Well that won't do. Alright, you tell me where the Winchester boys are and I'll have a talk with those dicks” Now it was Castiel's turn to be confused and he tilted his head slightly, wondering why Gabriel would suddenly need to converse with Sam and Dean

“Oh, come on” Gabriel continued, “You can't really expect me to believe that those fuckwits don't want you trailing after them like a lost puppy.” 

Gabriel had only been around for a few minutes and he was already getting on Cas' nerves. He always had had an affinity with annoying Castiel and the other angels. “Yes I do. I've signed the form and I have a job to get back to so I'm afraid I cannot chat.”

“Not even a hug? I'm hurt.” 

“Does your job not require you to make more deliveries?” Cas pointedly remarked and then watched as Gabriel's eyes narrowed.

“That settles it, you're coming with me.” Gabriel turned and started towards the door but Cas stayed behind the counter and followed him with his eyes. Just before he reached the door, Gabriel stopped and called out

“If you don't come with me then who knows what I'll say to the Winchesters. Or what I'll do.” On the last word, he turned to look at Cas and winked, before walking out towards his van. Cas sighed and started to lock up the cash register. He couldn't risk allowing Gabriel to go and see the brothers alone so he resignedly followed his brother out of the shop.

-

The drive to the bunker was long and tiresome. Gabriel refused to admit to how he was alive and instead forced Cas to endure hours of terrible singing whilst also dreading the brothers' reaction to his return. They'd kicked him out, what right did he have to arrive back at their home uninvited? Though Cas couldn't deny that he felt a little elated at the discovery of Gabriel's survival.

Sam was the one to open the door to the two fallen angels and his mouth dropped open at the sight of them. He was staring at Gabriel in utter shock but didn't say anything to either of them, instead calling for Dean who's footsteps could be heard a moment later.

“Cas!” Dean exclaimed at the sight of him “What's wrong? Are you hurt? Do you need help?” He seemed to be searching Cas with his eyes for any sign of injury but Cas reassured him that he was fine and when Sam regained Dean's attention, he finally turned and saw Gabriel.

“How are you....?” Dean started but Gabriel was staring at Sam, a hint of confusion in his eyes

“Alive?” Gabriel eventually responded, “Good question, and I have an even better answer. But first, did you know there's an angel in your brother?”

Cas could feel his eyes widen at the same time as Sam's eyes widened whose mouth opened and shut a few times before he rounded on Dean who avoided eye contact. “There's a what in me? Dean?”

“I don't know what you're talking about Sammy.” 

“Dean, tell me what's going on.” Anger, mixed with guilt was clear on Dean's face when he looked up to confront his brother.

“You were dying Sam! You were dying and there was nothing I could do. Then this angel Ezekiel came along and he said he could help you so I let him, ok? I let him bring you back to life. You said you were happy didn't you? He's helping.” 

Sam looked furious now and suddenly, before Cas could even tell what was happening, Sam's fist had flung Dean into the door frame and was stepping towards him.

“You lied to me” It was almost a growl, quiet and low but all the more menacing for it “You let me become a vessel and then you hid it from me.” Cas was almost certain that Sam was about to hit Dean again, and decided to step back to avoid being caught in the crossfire, but then his shoulders sagged and he unclenched his fists. His voice was softer when he spoke again,

“So if there's an angel in me, why can't I feel him there?”

Dean pulled himself away from the door and was about to reply but Gabriel beat him to it.

“I hate to break up this little broment,” He began, looking between the two hunters, “But did you say the angel inside your Sammy was called Ezekiel?” 

“Uh, yeah. Cas told me Zeke's a good guy.”

“Yeah, there's nothing wrong with Ezekiel” Gabriel was staring at Sam again who was starting to shift uncomfortably under his gaze. “But this is where the problem is, You see,” Gabriel turned and his eyes met with Dean's green ones, “that is not Ezekiel.”


End file.
